


Dogs Are Great

by Bam4Me



Series: WhiteGate [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1, White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, demanding little fucker that he is, neal and peters epic bromance continues, neal gets a dog, neal is paranoid about sleeping alone, sleep deprevation, time stamp is after the last but before peter finds out about the sgc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets a dog and pain medication. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs Are Great

"Have you been sleeping?"

Neal looked up from his desk with a frown and slowly shook his head, "No. Mozzie is out of town. I don't sleep well without someone else in bed with me."

Peter hummed a little, "Who did you sleep with when you were little?"

Neal shrugged, "When I was still if Egypt, I slept with one of the hunting dogs my caregiver had. When I was with Daddy and Papa, I was always with Shifu, or one of them, or one of the dogs my Pops keeps. He breeds them."

"He breeds dogs?"

"Yeah, they go to the police forces around the area. German Sheppards."

Peter nodded and grinned, "Maybe you should ask them to send you one. Might ease some paranoia."

Neal started laughing and Peter gave him a questioning look. Neal pulled out his phone and swiped it open before tapping on something and handing it to Peter.

Neal: Get me a dog.

Daddy: That's a polite hello.

Neal: Hello. I want a dog.

Daddy: Fine.

Peter looked up at Neal and smiled, "Okay, maybe El is right, we do think a little alike."

"Yeah, just a bit."

***

Neal was playing solitaire on his computer when it happened. Peter currently had him benched from field work for the week because of a massive bruise that had appeared on his stomach as his symbiotic pouch got closer to opening.

It felt like the entire area was just going to split open, and he really wasn't in the mood to argue Peter right now. He had a hard enough time trying to convince the man that he'd been working on a sculpture on his balcony when a part of it came off and landed on his stomach.

That had not gone well actually. He probably could have said that he'd fallen off the balcony onto a rock and gotten a better response, but in his defense, Janet had him pretty drugged up right now, and thinking seemed like a really boring thing to do.

Which is why he'd lost five solitaire games in a row right now and felt like he might actually cry if he lost another. It was not a good day right now, he might actually request some medical leave if he kept feeling like this.

Mozzie was still up in Canada right now, he'd said he could try and come back early, but Neal didn't like the idea of him leaving his work to come listen to Neal complain about how shitty he felt. Not when he really couldn't do anything about it anyways.

Besides, the medication helped him sleep, which he had not been getting much of right now to be honest.

Neal let out a sniffle when he lost another solitaire game and thought about taking an early day to go home and resolutely not think about mixing his meds with wine and hot wings. That sounded bad, and messy. His free arm loosened across his stomach and he jumped a little when it made his stomach muscles twitch painfully.

"Oh, you do not look like you're having a good day, are you, pumpkin?" Neal's eyes left the computer screen and Neal sat up a little straighter in shock to see his fathers standing in front of his desk, Papa setting down a crate while Daddy looked like he wanted to wrap Neal up in his arms and not let him go.

"What are you two doing here?"

Daniel frowned and came around the desk do just what he wanted to do and wrap him up in a tight hug around his shoulders, leaning over since Neal was in his chair and ignoring the overly curious looks they were getting from Jones and Diana. Neal let one hand drift up to clench in the thick material of Daniel's sweater and smiled when he realized it was the white fluffy one that Neal liked to steal when he was at home with them and having a bad day.

This was the perfect sweater to be wrapped up in.

Neal's eyes blinked open and he thought once more that maybe he should go home early before he passed out at his desk, and he looked up at his smiling father with wide eyes. He sat up a little straighter in his seat and looked over the edge as far as he could see. "What's that?"

Jack fained ignorance while he looked down at the crate at his feet, looking far too innocent. "What's what? You mean this?"

He lifted the crate by the thick black handle on the top and Neal let out a small squeak, wrestling out of Daniel's arms and shakily stepping around to the other side of the desk. It was a dog crate.

"Oh my god, it's a puppy, you got me a puppy."

He slid to the floor in front of the crate and wrastled the latch open, looking a little bit off to be honest. These were some great meds, everything felt great right now.

With the door opened, Neal waited, his hand in the opening to the carrier while he heard shuffling inside before a tiny head poked up, waking and taking a long sniff of the air.

Big brown eyes looked over at him before he found the tiny pup bounding towards him, looking very excited to meet her new playmate.

Neal smiled and pulled the puppy out, and holding her up to get a good look. She was young, excitable, very sweet, and trying to eat Neal's face.

He accepted Daniel's hand to help him back up and grinned when the pup turned her attentions on him for a moment before coming back to try inhaling Neal's tie.

"You know, I knew you were a bit of a trouble maker, but the building doesn't usually let puppies into the building."

Neal turned around to see Peter looking over at him fondly, but also attempting to be stern. He really couldn't though, not with how many drugs he knew Neal was on. Neal let his lower lip jut out, looking far too pathetic right now, and gave Peter a hopeful look, holding up the pup as if for inspection.

"Look at her, Peter. She's so cute and little, she needs me."

Peter nearly laughed but held it back, "You sure about that? I mean, she might just need someone to pee on, and she could do that to anyone."

Jack snorted, "She's potty trained."

Peter squinted at the four of them, all looking far too innocent (okay, to be honest, Jack looked like he didn't give a shit, and Neal looked half awake, but, anyways,) and rolled his eyes, "You need to be going home early, Neal. You look dead. You have your new bed warmer, go sleep."

Neal smiled at the way Peter voiced Neal's thoughts and turned back towards the wriggling bundle of joy in his arms. He looked up again at a small laugh to see Diana and Jones conspiring while giving him amused looks. He thought about ignoring them, but what better ammo than this?

"My parents are better than yours. They got me a puppy."

Diana outright laughed while Jones hid his chuckles behind a file. "You should head out now, Caffrey, before you pass out."

***

"My spot has been stolen."

El poured more wine than had been in before into Mozzie's glass at his version of 'hello' for the day. He obviously needed it. "What does that mean?"

Mozzie downed half the glass and sighed, "Neal's perfect little Princess. She's good enough for when I'm out of town, no longer coming home to a sleep deprived paranoid boyfriend who clings to me for half an hour before passing hour for twelve, but, she doesn't seem to realize that she goes on the puppy bed and I go in the big bed when I get home."

El snorted, "Satchmo always sleeps in his own bed. Me and Peter never had an issue with it."

Mozzie nodded a little, "Yeah, but Princess was given to us so that Neal could sleep better at night when I wasn't there. This means sleeping beside Neal when I cant. He doesn't sleep well without a warm body next to him."

El thought about that for a minute, "So, does this mean she worms her way in between while you're trying to get comfy?"

"Yeah, she knows exactly when to strike too, right after Neal's out, and before I am. I'm surprised I haven't been pushed off the bed yet."

"Well, I can think of one thing to help with that."

"What?"

"Get a bigger bed."

"Ugh."


End file.
